1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to imprinting complete negotiable instruments and more particularly pertains to a method of encoding and printing complete authorized checks/drafts on blank paper sheets from facsimile transmitted checks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past as in the present the exchange of funds both personal and business has been by negotiable instruments such as drafts and checks. Physical transmission and exchange of such instruments has been by mail or messenger. Such instruments for example, checks, must on their face, include at the least all the necessary information pertaining to the issuing bank and the drawer or payor of the check. In addition, the check also bears a series of magnetic ink characters identifying the issuing bank and the drawer and other information for later processing of the check by banks and the Federal Reserve System. The magnetic ink characters must be located within a specific area on the check and conform to specific standards. The payor fills in the check number, the dollar amount of the check, the name of the payee and the date as well as signing the check.
In order to shorten the transit time and thereby hasten the exchange of funds it has been a common practice send the necessary instruments by overnight mail or some other costly delivery services.
Although all businesses and most homes have ready access to facsimile machines, the use of such devices can not be employed for the transmission of checks and drafts. The banking industry system requires that certain codes be present at the bottom of the instrument in order to be accepted and processed by the banking system. These codes must be printed in a magnetic ink or toner, be very precisely positioned on the face of the check instrument and be printed in a font which demands greater resolution and reliability then can be currently produced with any presently available facsimile equipment.
Specifically, in accordance with present standards, checks and other similar commercial documents are required to meet and conform to certain standards. One such standard is Standard X9.27 entitled xe2x80x9cPrint Specifications for Magnetic Ink Character Recognitionxe2x80x9d and referred to as xe2x80x9cMICRxe2x80x9d. This standard is issued by the Accredited Standards Committee on Financial Services under the procedures of the American National Standards Institute and Published by the X9 Secretariat of the American Bankers Association. The specification sets forth the specific type fonts and special toners that must be used in the printing of these documents. Specification X9.13 entitled xe2x80x9cAmerican National Specifications for Placement and Location of MICR Printingxe2x80x9d imposes stringent requirements for the placement of the MICR characters on checks. This specification delineates the very precise positioning of the MICR print characters relative to the edges of the check form. The specification also prohibits magnetic printing other than MICR characters within the character recognition reading area. The reading area is defined as a xe2x80x9cClear Band (MICR) A Band 0.625 inch high, measured from the aligning edge of the document, parallel to that edge and extending the length of the document. It is reserved for imprinting of MICR characters.xe2x80x9d
There are presently available computer software programs and published material for converting facsimile images received on a telephone line directly into a computer memory. The received data facsimile signals are converted into digital representations of rasterized images through selected available electronic devices. In addition, currently available computer software programs and methodology enable a computer to analyze digital image representations and through the use of Optical Character Recognition (OCR) techniques to convert these images in ASCII or other computer code character representations. This technique is generally used to bring facsimile transmissions into word processing and other software without requiring separately keying of the information into the system.
Laser printer technology has advanced to the point at which special toners and fonts can be used to laser print checks that meet MICR standards directly as outputted from a computer. Presently available computer software programs are capable of printing MICR encoded checks.
In those situations where even overnight delivery is not sufficiently fast, there are speedier services. One such service includes a service provider acting on behalf of a client company. A sender wishing to convey funds to the client company telephones the client company and verbally conveys the necessary bank information including processing codes, all the information found on the face of a check and authorization to draw a draft on the sender""s bank. The service provider will then generate a bank draft based on the telephoned information against the sender""s account and deposit the draft in the client company""s bank account.
The forgoing situation readily lends itself to the generation of an incorrect draft document occasioned by the verbal transmission of the check data. For example, the operation can generate a draft in the wrong amount or against an incorrect account both of which errors can create severe problems for the parties involved. For these reasons it would be desirable generate to the draft document without any verbal communication or additional input keying.
Recent technology has made available computer driven laser printers which are capable of printing special type font characters in magnetic ink using special toners. Such printing meets the MICR standard. Presently marketed laser printers produce high quality graphics without any noticeable distortion because they print using dots with extremely close spatial relationships to other dots on the same sheet. Therefore, laser printers are capable of extreme accuracy in the placement of images with respect to other images printed on the same sheet during the same operation.
The present invention comprises a method of accurately and properly printing a check on a blank paper sheet based on a graphic image representation of an original check. The laserprinted check includes the proper and accurate positioning of specific magnetic ink characters on its face.
The method of the present invention can be embodied in a single computer program or in a series of inter-related programs. In its broadest aspect, the method includes (at least) the following steps 1) inputting into a computer a graphic image of a negotiable instrument (i.e. a check) including MICR codes; 2) storing said image in a formatted image file in said computer; 3) scanning said image and identifying MICR character codes and their respective locations; 4) laser printing said MICR codes with magnetic ink, in MICR fonts in a designated xe2x80x9cclear bandxe2x80x9d area; 5) reformatting said graphic image without the MICR character codes and 6) printing said reformatted image above said xe2x80x9cclear bandxe2x80x9d in a position defined check zone to provide a negotiable instrument based on the originally inputted graphic image.
Although it is believed that the foregoing steps are adequate to properly practice the instant invention, additional steps can also be included to insure greater accuracy and prevent errors. Such method would include the following steps: 1) inputting into a computer a graphic image of a negotiable instrument (i.e. a check) including MICR codes; 2) storing said image in a formatted image file in said computer; 3) scanning said image and identifying MICR character codes and their respective locations; 4) identifying the MICR xe2x80x9crouting marksxe2x80x9d and their respective locations; 5) verifying the validity of the MICR numerical character codes associated with the xe2x80x9crouting marksxe2x80x9d 6) laser printing said MICR codes with magnetic ink, in MICR fonts in a designated xe2x80x9cclear bandxe2x80x9d area; 7) reformatting said graphic image without the MICR character codes; 8) printing said reformatted image above said xe2x80x9cclear bandxe2x80x9d in a position defined check zone to provide a negotiable instrument based on the originally inputted graphic image; and 9) prior to printing, displaying an image of the negotiable instrument to be printed for the purpose of correcting any errors.
The above described method has found utility in the rapid transfer and exchange of funds by facsimile transmission of negotiable instruments such as checks. The facsimile transmitted check includes all the necessary check data and, in addition, if required, an authorization by the payor to permit the recipient or another to negotiate an instrument based on the transmitted check. The facsimile transmitted check image is received and inputted directly into a computer by available software. Appropriate computer software programs also residing in the computer first analyze the check image via OCR software in order to recognize and identify the MICR codes associated with the transmitted facsimile check. The computer further includes MICR fonts as well as MICR print positioning instructions. The MICR identified codes are sent to a laser printer loaded with specifically formulated magnetic toner and MICR fonts. The laser printer then prints the MICR code information in conformity to the banking industry specifications.
The computer program deletes the original MICR code line from the stored received facsimile check image and then reformats and sizes the remaining check image while adding any other necessary data such as identifying the resulting document as an instrument created based on permission of the payor. The printer thereupon prints the reformatted check zone image above the MICR xe2x80x9cclear bandxe2x80x9d code information. The computer software can also be directed to display the draft document prior to printing to permit the user to examine and confirm the MICR printing and the legibility and the accuracy of the check data. After printing the resulting document can be deposited in the recipient""s bank account just as any other check or negotiable instrument.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method for imprinting a check or other negotiable instrument on a blank paper sheet from a facsimile transmitted image using a laser printer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for the printing of a check which conforms to banking industry standards from a facsimile graphic check image.
Still another object is to provide an improved method for printing of a complete check from a facsimile check without requiring additional input data keying.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reliable, positive and low cost method for imprinting complete checks or negotiable instruments from graphic check images.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like references numerals designate like parts throughout the figures thereof.